Till Your Heart Is Still (Suujimatsu)
by Hikari Niwa114
Summary: La vida de Hitch siempre ha estado llena de oscuridad y soledad. Juzgado siempre por su vestimenta y aura oscura, sin que nadie se tome la molestia de conocerlo si quiera un poco. Pero no fue hasta su segundo año de preparatoria que cuando más resignado estaba de vivir simplemente acompañado de los gatos que tiene un encuentro un tanto extraño con un chico aún más extraño. (BL)


**"Capítulo 1 "Otro año que será una mierda ... O eso pensé"**

Era el fin del primer día de un nuevo año en la preparatoria de una pequeña ciudad en Norteamérica. Las lluvias de la estación aún hacían molestos estragos en las actividades de la vida cotidiana, sobre todo en el vivir de los menos afortunados de esa comunidad escolar. Frente a ese colegio, yacía una mochila en el suelo, justo en un charco, aún empapándose con el agua que caía del cielo. El dueño de esa mochila la miraba con un rostro inexpresivo pero que en su interior repetía un sin fin de maldiciones para los autores del siniestro, claro que estaba molesto; "Es el puto primer día, denme un respiro." Pensó al mismo tiempo que un suspiro escapó de su boca, su primer año había sido así, pesado y atiborrado de maldades por parte de los estudiantes más populares de esa casa de siendo el más iluso del plantel pensaría que tal vez este nuevo año sería diferente, no para alguien como Hitch, un estudiante con un promedio aceptable pero de aspecto "tétrico y oscuro", rodeado únicamente de felinos y de esa aura misteriosa y tenebrosa para mantener alejado a cualquiera que quiera aprovecharse de él. Alto y pálido, delgado y levemente encorvado, con la mitad de sus ojerosos ojos color púrpura siendo cubiertos por el intenso negro de su cabello. Solo era un chico gótico más que estaba sumado a la lista de los despreciados y apestados de su escuela.

Así fue, es y será su vida. Sin la confianza que puede llegar a tenerse con otra persona, sin amigos humanos. La gente sólo se fija en las apariencias, juzgando sin conocer, aprovechándose de la amabilidad y nobleza del prójimo para beneficiarse, salir librado de algún castigo o trabajar lo menos posible. Hitch ha visto eso toda su vida. No sólo en la vida escolar sino en la cotidiana y evidentemente ya después de un año horrible cursado, la preparatoria sólo sería más de lo mismo. Caminó cansado rumbo a su casa, cargando en su mochila los escasos útiles y cuadernos ya empapados. Era inútil usar el paraguas estando en esa lamentable condición. La lluvia cesó un poco conforme pasaban los minutos pero no lo hicieron los pensamientos negativos y de odio que este tipo de ataques hacia su persona provocan en su cabeza y su corazón. Pero a pesar de estar así tan oscuro y patético un maullido logró expulsarlo de su ensimismamiento y le hizo llevar ambas pupilas hacia el dueño de ese adorable sonido. Era un gato negro con enormes ojos dorados que al cruzar mirada con el chico de mirada cansada dio media vuelta casi de inmediato y se adentró en la angosta calle de dónde el gótico supuso que vivía pero su mente tardó más en suponer tal cosa que sus piernas en moverse en dirección hacia el felino.  
"Qué mierda estoy haciendo?" pensó mientras no dejó de perseguirlo, el precioso animal ni siquiera iba a una velocidad típica y de vez en cuando giraba a verlo, como si ese gato lo estuviese guiando hacia algún lugar en eso no duró mucho tiempo, el gato aceleró su andar y Hitch no pudo seguirle el ritmo, no tenía buena condición física y eso cesó sus apresurados pasos poco a poco, la calle angosta por fin había terminado y con ella la suave desesperación que sintió por ver al felino alejarse cada vez más y más. En cuanto pudo recobrar su respiración observó frente a él un parque, uno al que solía ir cuando era pequeño, pero el misterioso gato ya no estaba, al menos eso concluyó después de estarlo buscando con la mirada. Suspiró y dio media vuelta para retomar su camino a casa pero...

— ¡Preparados para el despegue! ¡No hay tiempo para la cuenta regresiva! ¡FUEGO!— Hitch miró hacia su costado derecho ya que la escandalosa voz le había hecho mirar la escena de lo que probablemente sería ... Su muerte. Alguien (seguramente un demente) iba directo hacia él encima de una bicicleta vieja y oxidada forrada con cajas de cartón bajando por esa calle empinada a gran velocidad. Hitch palideció aún más de lo que ya estaba y con eso no sólo su cuerpo se petrificó sino también su mente y sus reflejos.

— ¡AHHH! ¡Cuidado! — Pronunció el loco de la bicicleta en cuanto notó que el sujeto justo en el final de la empinada calle no se movió ni un segundo. Inmediatamente movió el volante de la oxidada chatarra y se estrelló directamente en una de las grandes macetas del parque, Hitch había vivido para contarlo, observar absolutamente todo y dar como respuesta un gran suspiro que le regresó la vida. Pero no había tiempo para relajarse así que corrió donde se encontraba el chico.

— Lo siento... ¿¡Estás bien!? — Pronunció Hitch en cuanto llegó con el chico aún tirado en la maceta, usaba pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa amarilla con rayas y unos tenis de otro amarillo más intenso. Se levantó aunque Hitch le ayudó un poco para ponerse de pie, el chico agitó sus cabello para tirar las hojas y ramas enredados en el mismo y en cuanto terminó de acomodar sus extrañas gafas blancas le sonrió ampliamente. Hitch arqueó la ceja y miró al contrario de arriba a abajo.

— ... ¿Y bien?/p

— ¡Muy Bien! Aunque ya no pude ir a la luna...

— Mi c-culpa, lo lamento... — "¿Qué carajos? ¿Por qué me estoy disculpando? ¡Eras tú quien iba en una maldita chatarra forrada con cartón!"

— ¡Joosey! ¿Y tú? — Extendió su diestra hacia Hitch después de presentarse. "¿Qué? Por lo menos acepta mi maldita disculpa!" Pensó el gótico al mismo tiempo que correspondió aquel saludo, no entendía que demonios estaba ocurriendo con esta absurda situación, pero de la misma forma en que siguió a aquel felino hace apenas unos minutos atrás, ya se encontraba respondiendo.

— ... Hitch.

— ¿Hitch? ¡Hmmm! Es un nombre extraño.

— ¿Eh? ¡Tú eres quien es extraño!

— ¡AJAJAJAJA! Es verdad. — Joosey sonrió y rió alegremente ante ese comentario mientras rascaba su nuca con la diestra, Hitch se encogió de hombros y bajó la mirada, no quería decir tal cosa, le han dicho eso muchas veces y todas y cada una de esas veces habían dolido y mucho, él no quería hacer sentir mal a nadie y menos a alguien que se había tomado la molestia de presentarse, aún después de haberlo visto. Apretó los tirantes de su mochila y mordió su labio inferior.

— Ah~ Tenía que ir hoy a la escuela, ¿sabes? Pero, la luna me llamaba. — Pronunció el chico risueño con las gafas blancas en cuanto notó al contrario portarse de esa manera después de su comentario. Apuntó con el índice de su diestra hacia el sol. — Mañana iré a la escuela, lo prometo. — Hitch no pudo evitar mirarle en cuanto pronunció la primera palabra, ¿ir a la escuela? Sí, se veía igual de joven que él. Pero ¿Por qué rayos se lo estaba prometiendo? Esto era demasiado para él, sin más que decir y sin deseos de seguir sintiendo ansiedad por lo raro que era este chico dio la media vuelta y comenzó a andar aprisa. Adentrándose en la calle angosta de antes para volver a su ruta normal hacia su casa. A mitad del camino miró de reojo hacia donde estaba ese tal Joosey y pudo verle aún ahí, mirándole, sobresaltó un poco y regresó su vista al frente, su corazón latía un poco acelerado. Todo había sido tan raro. No creía que fuera cierto. Sin más llegó a casa vacía como siempre con una nota de su madre en la nevera diciéndole que había comida lista para recalentar. subió por las escaleras hacia su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama no sin antes haber aventado su mochila en el suelo.

— Debo darme un baño... Ya ni recordaba que estaba mojado. — Habló para si mismo, ¿Joosey le había hecho olvidar que estaba mojado? Negó con su cabeza a esa estúpida idea y se levantó directo a tomar una ducha. Mañana será otro día, ¿Joosey estaría en la escuela tal y como dijo? Chasqueó los dientes y se maldijo internamente por seguir pensando en ese chico tan raro. Era imposible, después de todo ya estaba resignado a que este año escolar también sería un año de mierda, ¿no?

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **¡Hey! Hola y muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Este es mi primer sobre la OTP.(Solamente me la pasaba en los fanarts, pero tengo una larga historia con Hitch y con Joosey del AU de MusicalMatsu y sé que jamás haré el cómic, así que escribiré. Espero sigan al pendiente de más capítulos y aceptaré gustosa comentarios y críticas constructivas.**

 **Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
